Bryan Massey
Bryan Massey is an American actor, voice actor and writer. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *Ace Attorney (2018) - Dick Gumshoe *All Out!! (2017) - Kirishima Kokuto *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - Ladd Russo *Bamboo Blade (2010) - Shinaider, Additional Voices *Big Windup! (2009) - Facilitator (ep11), Plate Umpire *Blassreiter (2009) - Franz (ep13), Additional Voices *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Itaneda *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Kawasaki (ep5) *Corpse Princess (2010) - Detective (ep1), Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009-2017) - Akuma A (ep22), Clerk (ep28), Jerry, Manager (ep10) *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Jeryy (ep10) *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Lebanon *Dimension W (2016) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2011) - Oolong, Additional Voices *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Guard A (ep8), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010) - Isaac McDougal (ep1) *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Additional Voices *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Nino *Hero Tales (2011) - Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Karneval (2014) - Ishlar *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Additional Voices *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Takuro Sawatari *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Wen (ep17), Additional Voices *My Bride is a Mermaid (2010) - Shark Fujishiro *Nobunagun (2015) - Additional Voices *Noragami: Aragoto (2015) - Okuninushi (Announced) *One Piece (2010-2016) - Drake, Monkey D. Dragon *Overlord (2016) - Cocytus *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Wallace Taisa, Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Additional Voices *Rideback (2011) - Tenshiro Okakura *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Toshiie Maeda (ep2), Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Sukeroku (ep13) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Takehiko *Shiki (2012) - Maeda (ep13) *Shin chan (2011) - Bill (ep67), Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Dolph (ep23) *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Big Kusarrak (ep13), Climber 1 (ep13), Kusarakk (ep13), Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Rindou Urushiba *Toriko (2013) - Zongeh *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Yamabushi Kunihiro (Announced) *Yamada kun & the 7 Witches (2018) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Isaac McDougal (ep1) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (2010) - Oolong *King of Thorn (2012) - Additional Voices *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Scarlet *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler II (2012) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Adventures of Bailey: Christmas Hero (2012) - Gilbo the Cajune Canine Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade (2010) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Wilhelm *Borderlands 2 (2012) - Barlo Gutter, Capt Cabrera, Craw, Pirate Psycho 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Oolong *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Hero: Crazy Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (75) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (71) *Years active on this wiki: 2009-2020. Category:American Voice Actors